Something I've Always Wanted To Say
by irl be there in a heartbeat
Summary: Ally Dawson never believed in killing weddings out of jealousy. But now that she's invited to her best friend's wedding with Tilly, it's up to her to make sure that Austin Moon gets the Happy Ending he deserves. Even if it means in risking the feelings she's bottled up for so long. *One-Shot. Inspired by Speak Now by Taylor Swift.


**Speak Now - One Shot**

22 year old Ally Dawson stared at the beige-gold invitation in her right hand. It was fancy, printed in gold letters and engraved with deeply coloured lettering that resembled what the invitation was about. Knowing that it couldn't be Trish's or Dez's, Ally was more then shattered to have found out that it came from her former best friend, Austin Moon.

_You Are Cordially Invited To The Wedding Of :  
_Tilly Kelly Thompson  
_And  
_Austin Monica Moon  
_Date : 17th July 2017_  
_Where : Miami Beach_  
_Dress Code : Elegant_

Ally could tell that Austin had no say whatsoever in the whole invitation planning She had heard from her best friend, Trish De La Rosa, that the wedding consisted mainly of Tilly's pickings and whatnot. Despite all the negative responses given to the Hollywood Whore, Tilly Thompson and Austin Moon still stood a chance as the main IT couple. Not that it bothered Ally in the slightest._  
_

No, scratch that, it bothered her _alot._

What with being a part-time therapist for her friend, Daisy, Ally knew alot about relationships and the differences between forced marriages and love. She'd heard about Austin having to marry a world-wide pop-star to play the part of an international rock-star, which he obviously agreed to. He's already come this far, and he wasn't about to let anything as petty as a marriage ruin it._  
_

She felt her phone ring and gritted her teeth. She looked at the caller ID and it said; Trish De La Rosa.

"Hello?" Ally bought the phone up to her ear and frowned, wondering why her best friend would be calling her on the busiest day of the occasion.

"Ally!"

"That's me," she sighed.

"Why aren't you here?!" the worried tone in Trish's voice was soon drowned out by the screeching of none other than, Tilly Thompson. Probably threatening to kill a bridesmaid, thought Ally.

"Tilly wouldn't want me there, Trish."

"So what?! Austin does!"

"How do you know?" Trish didn't reply. Instead, she muttered a defeated, "Just come, please" and hung up the phone.

Ally stared at herself in the mirror. No longer did she feel insecure, for she knew that whatever battle she was fighting with Tilly (or herself) was over. Tilly had already won, anyway. She had Austin Moon, a record deal, a fancy house which she was sharing with the boy himself, and a gorgeous gold wedding ring. Ally knew this because Tilly demanded POP Magazine to interview her about how "expensive" and "stunning" she was going to be in her wedding dress and ring. Ally almost gagged with disgust when she read the article.

But, even though half of her dignity and pride was wasted on loving that boy, Ally just couldn't bring herself to miss his wedding. His _wedding, _something Austin Moon was totally against. And anyway, what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

Ally Dawson found herself looking annoyed as she stepped out of the cab and basked in the glorious view above her. Balloons, endless balloons, littered the sky with neon colors and vows of congratulations. She could feel herself weakening at the sight of it all. Maria, a girl whom she met a few years back and now shared a bond with, frowned. "You bought me all the way over here... for a funeral?"

"Wedding," Ally corrected. "A wedding." smoothing out her short light pink dress, Ally could suddenly feel the butterflies in her stomach.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Same thing."

So as they stepped past the red velvet rope that currently barricaded the millions of screaming Austin Moon fans, Ally felt herself being bear-hugged by her best friend Trish. "You came!" she yelled. "You fucking came!"

"Language, Trish," Ally sighed, still not completely believing that she turned up after months of denying that she would. "And anyway, I wouldn't be here if you hadn't called."

"Oh well," laughed Trish. "Come this way - try and dodge Tilly as best as you can. She doesn't know your here."

"What?!" gasped Ally. "What do you mean by, she doesn't know I'm here?!"

"Weeeeell -" they were all interrupted by the scream of an agonizing voice. It sounded like somebody dying in labor, but Trish just rolled her eyes and started backing away. "The witch needs me. Apparently her dress isn't, 'up to its standards'. Take a seat next to the Moon family, you two." she then yelled something in Spanish, and stalked off with her hands on her hips.

"Interesting wedding." muttered Maria, as her and Ally sat next to Mimi and Mike Moon.

"Ally!" gasped Rydel, Austin's sister. "I haven't seen you in ages! How are you?!"

"I'm fine," she smiled. "Sorry I haven't contacted you in a while. What with the music store... and I guessed you'd be busy..." she shot Rydel an apologetic look, relaxing once the twenty six year old laughed and smiled.

"Oh, nonsense. We're never too busy to hear from you, Ally. Your practically family now."

Ally smiled. "Thank you."

"And anyway, we'd rather have _you _in our family than... well, you know." Rydel laughed, giving her the million dollar Moon smile.

They waited a couple more minutes until Ally stood up and excused herself. Trying to find the bathroom, she once again heard Tilly yelling and couldn't help but press her ear against the door. "Ugh! As if Austin spent his bachelor night with that stupid redhead! I swear, sometime's he'd dumb enough to go through with anything!"

Ally's eyes widened. Even though she hadn't spoken to Dez Worthy in absolute ages, the soft spot for him still stood in the corner of her heart. She felt disgusted to hear Tilly say those words. The bridesmaid spoke up. "Then why are you marrying him?"

Tilly laughed. "Fame. Isn't it obvious?"

Not wanting to hear anymore, Ally slowly backed away and found the bathroom, trying to lessen the redness on her cheeks by waving her hand around like crazy. After she was done she quickly made her way back onto the beach and relaxed as the wedding song started playing - or, as Ally liked to call it, a death march of no escape.

So as Tilly waded down the slightly long, extended aisle, Ally could tell that everyone tried to hold back a laugh. Even _she _couldn't hold the smirk that appeared on her face. Tilly Thompson, the crazed, blonde girl that wanted to ruin her when they were teenagers, was wearing a bright orange puffy dress that almost squashed the people near the aisles if they weren't being careful. Ally could hear Riker, Austin's older brother, muttering something about Tilly's dress looking like a mutilated pumpkin.

Which, of course, Ally had to agree dearly with.

Tilly walked up the aisle, her snobby looking father clutching to her arm like a proud victor. Ally glanced around and, after seeing that nobody in Austin's side of the family was happy with the marriage, sat back down, confused.

She took the time to scan Austin's face in the process. The bored look, the indifferent staring into space as if he was in math class. Anybody who had eyes could clearly tell that he wasn't enjoying the joyous occasion of what seemed to be, his _wedding. _

Tilly bounded up onto the stage and nearly yanked Austin into a malicious bear hug, sending Ally's butterflies and jealousy into a dangerous rage mode where the only thing that came out alive was the tiny bit of faith that everything was going to be okay. The vicar, whom Tilly knocked over, stood, glaring at the Hollywood IT Couple with no sympathy in his eyes whatsoever._  
_

"Friends, we have been gathered here today to share with Tilly and Austin a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and they have decided to live their lives together in marriage," he started, and Ally heard the awkward silence that followed. Nobody cheered, whistled or breathed. Before everyone knew it, it was time for the wedding vows and Ally swore that Austin never had anything planned.

"Now, does anybody have any objections, or forever hold your peace." there's a silence. _Here's my chance..._ whispered Ally, before standing up. Everyone had their eyes laid carefully on the young girl before them, studying her face before listening to what she had to say.

"Ally?" sighed Austin, staring at his former partner dreamily. Tilly, however, was outraged.

"Ally?! Who the _fuck _invited you?!"

Now, Ally Dawson wasn't the type of girl to ruin a beautiful, white-veil occasion, but if she didn't say this, then who would?

"I have an objection," said Ally, gulping down her fear. She ignored Tilly's language and turned to Austin. "I know I have no reason to say this, Austin, because I know our friendship died years ago and you've probably forgotten the things we've done together. I don't know who your perfect girl is, but I definitely know that it's not Tilly. Think about it, is anyone in this wedding happy? You might think your in love, Moon, but that's not it. Being in love is indescribable," she ignored the gasp from Tilly and carried on. "I know for a fact that this isn't what you want. I mean, really, a pink tuxedo?" Ally rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, having accumulated a sudden boost of confidence. "You like yellow, Austin. You never wear polished shoes. You hate it when your hairs gelled down. You like pancakes, not whatever crap is on that table," she gestured to the table packed with wedding cake and fancy food.

"Get out of my wedding, Ally Dawson!" screeched Tilly.

"You deserve someone so much better. And..." Ally said slowly, still focused on Austin. She started walking away. "She doesn't love you as much as you think she does."

Rydel smiled, proud of her future sister-in-law, before standing up to clap. She ignored the faces of the many people that were looking at her, bewildered. Maria, looking overly bored of the whole charade (except for Ally's speech, of course), stood up and joined Rydel in the clapping. Soon after the whole Moon clan was up and clapping, whistling and some roaring with laughter at Tilly's face.

Ally, looking satisfied yet bewildered, made her way out of the beach and sat next to the pond where she came up with most of her songs. Ally stared at the water for a while, wondering if what she did was the wisest thing to do. Well, it had to be. If she let them two get married without a word in edgewise, she'd never live it down (and she was pretty sure that Trish would kill her if she didn't).

Whilst she stared and pondered about what to do with her life, she didn't notice that the time had gone by so quickly, so it came as a shock when she felt somebody sit down next to her. "Go away, Trish, I'm not in the mood."

The person chuckled, and Ally froze when she finally realized that it wasn't her latina best friend. "Actually, I'm pretty sure my name's Austin. Not Trish."

Ally's head snapped up. "What? Why?! Your not supposed to be here!"

"Why? Because you cancelled my wedding?" he laughed, but his eyes held no concern whatsoever.

"Oh... sorry about that. You just needed to know."

"Don't worry about it. I knew a long time ago," he sighed. "I just didn't want to say it."

"You could have, to save me from saying that long speech." she rolled her eyes but didn't mind.

"I'm kind of glad you did," said Austin, scratching the back of his neck. Ally froze for a second - did he _really _just say that?

"What? Why?"

"Because now, I can do this," the girl didn't even have time to react as Austin smashed his lips against hers, closing in on the space that separated them both. After all those years of wishing for the other one to realize their true feelings for each other, they were both finally having their moment. Ally wrapped her arms loosely around Austin's neck and pulled him in closer, raking a hand through his blonde, gel-free hair.

No words needed to be spoken. They were both trapped in a whirlpool of unmistakable love that neither one of them wanted to escape.

* * *

**OKAY, seriously, is writing for the A&A genre some sort of addiction?!**

**Anyway, I love the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift (OMG SHES AMAZINGGG!) that I just had to write this.  
Dont have no clue about how this went :P  
Please review? ;)**

**P.S, there's a special character in this that I've mentioned in my other story. I think I'll make her appearance more constant in some of my Austin And Ally stories... I don't know :D Can anyone guess who it is?! :D**


End file.
